Khazerite Empire
The Khazerite Empire (formally known as the Celestial Khazerite Empire) is an interstellar empire and the successor state of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan that was founded in the 22nd century. Since its foundation, the Khazerite Empire has become a major power in intergalactic affairs as of the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th centuries. The capital planet is Kordai, in the Khazerin system, and the planet with the largest population is Darseer, in the Uloon system. The Khazerite Empire is centered around the Tcheh Quadrant of the Allar Galaxy, and is the dominant power of that region of the galaxy. It is also one of three superpowers in the Allar Galaxy, the other two being the Thomean Alliance and the Vendian Federation. Although it is primarily ruled by humans, the Khazerite Empire is a multi-racial empire, with a population including numerous subject species. History Origins The beginnings of Khazerite history are generally agreed to have begun on the 25th November 2068, when the USSRT tested its first warp capable ship. Shortly afterwards, on the 29th November, the Politburo of the USSRT declared the founding of the United Socialist Empire (USE). On the 2nd May 2135, when the USE declared war on United Earth, marking the start of the of the USE-United Earth War. By 2147, facing the military might of the United Earth Military Assault Command Operations, the Politburo and CMC decided that the war was hopeless, and therefore made preparations for an exodus into outer space. On the 7th August 2149, 1,273 starships launched from Tabi'atstani territory and made a bid for space to join the rest of the Tabi'atstani star fleet. These ships were filled with cryogenically frozen colonists that the CMC hoped would be able to form a new Tabi'atstani society elsewhere in the universe. On the 6th June 2162, the fleet of ships was pulled into a wormhole that took it to another galaxy and into a system with two habitable planets. Crew members on the starships then landed them on the fourth planet of the system, which they named Khazerin (after the Kazemostani Empire of ancient Tabi'atstan) and woke the colonists from cryogenic sleep, after which they began the work of rebuilding a new Tabi'atstani state. Upon landing on the planet on the 7th June 2162, USE officials on board the starships announced the dissolution of the United Socialist Empire and the formation of the Khazerite Empire. Formation of an empire The colonists had chosen to land on Khazerin due to its dry environment, as there were worries that the wet tropical climate of neighbouring Kordai would cause damage to fragile electrical systems. The colonists thus began construction of a settlement based around the landing zone of their ships, and a small city soon sprung up around the area. As construction began on permanent buildings and foundations were dug, Khazerite engineers discovered a large metal ring structure under the surface of their settlement. A scientific excavation was established on the 3rd November 2168, a day after the discovery, and eventually the entire ring was brought to surface level. After experimentation by Khazerite scientists and engineers, it was discovered that the ring could be used to create a wormhole for the purposes of transportation across large distances, facilitating quick and relatively safe intergalactic travel. This was the discovery of the first warpgate, and the technology was reverse engineered by the Khazerites for their own use. First golden age By the 2200s, the Khazerite Empire had established an extensive warpgate network, facilitating large quantities of trade as well as military conquest. As such it quickly established itself as one of the major powers of the Allar Galaxy. This brought it into conflict with the two established galactic powers, the Thomean Alliance and the Vendian Federation, and on the 16th April 2203, the First Tripartite War began. It ended on the 9th November 2207 with the signing of the Treaty of Grumea, which resulted in a tense peace. Shortly afterwards, a cold war began, with the three superpowers battling each other with proxy forces and making constantly shifting alliances to try to undermine one another. Border skirmishes led to further conflict between the three powers despite the peace treaty between them, and on the 3rd February 2218, the Second Tripartite War began. The war ended with the Khazerite invasion of the Cosya system (previously belonging to the Vendian Federation), which is generally considered to have been the beginning of the First Khazerite Golden Age. Crisis By early 2363, the Imperial Government held so little control over the various Imperial Governors that the Khazerite Empire was on the verge of collapse. The final straw was the NAME Declaration given by Bidakhs NAME on the 12th March 2363, in which he effectively announced the secession of his STATE from the Khazerite Empire. Soon, the Imperial Government only held real power over a few core systems (only 43 at its lowest point in June 2365), with warlords taking over most of the peripheral regions. On the 2nd September 2366, Khazerite Loyalist forces led by Emperor NAME, woken from cryogenic sleep onboard the Occultation Station under the command of the Azvar Order, began to retake systems under control of the various warlords that had taken power in various sectors of the Khazerite Empire. Final victory came on the 8th August 2370, with the fall of Bidakhs Cen Haruus' forces on the planet Vodrea. Resurgence and second golden age On the 5th June 2390, the Khazerite Empire began an intergalactic war of conquest. Astrography Territory The Khazerite Empire consists of roughly 400 inhabited planetary systems, and stretches across three galaxies. In ???? the capital world was changed from Khazerin to Kordai, also in the Khazerin system, the planetary capital of which (formerly called NAME) was renamed Imperial Centre by Emperor NAME. Although the Sol system is not part of the Khazerite Empire, Earth is considered a holy planet and is the destination of many Khazerite pilgrimages. Major locations Kordai Khazerin Adamas Darseer Sarkoya Government Despite being an empire and a monarchy, the Khazerite Empire lacked an emperor until 2390. Prior to that, it had been ruled by the Council of NAMEs. Sector governors of the Khazerite Empire are known as Bidakhses, although the rank has also been awarded to some of the topmost officials of other branches of the Khazerite government. In addition, there are also Grand Bidakhses, who govern larger areas of space and areas with significant levels of unrest. The title is derived from a Sasanian title roughly equivalent to viceroy. Executive branch The head of the executive branch of the Khazerite Empire is the emperor, who serves as both head of state and head of government. The Khazerite Emperor presides over the Imperial Council of Ministers. Legislature The legislative branch of the Khazerite Empire is the Imperial Khazerite High Council, which has 822 seats. Half of the members are elected by the populations of the Khazerite Empire's inhabited planetary systems, whilst the other half are appointed by the emperor. Systems under military administration are not represented in the Assembly. Members of the Imperial Council are known as Handarzbed, an old Persian term meaning "Councillor". Law and judiciary Punishments for crimes in the Khazerite Empire are often brutal, and are considered barbaric by many other spacefaring states. The death penalty is applicable to many crimes, and criminals are often sent to gladiatorial arenas for public entertainment. Slavery is legal in the Khazerite Empire, although genetic slavery (the genetic engineering of subservient sapient races) is strictly prohibited and carries the death sentence for offenders. In addition, droid rights are limited in the Khazerite Empire, with manumission being a crime under the Krzemik Accords of Adamas. There are two major intelligence agencies in the Khazerite Empire, the NAME and the Gausaka. The name Gausaka comes from an old Persian word meaning "listener", and the Gausaka are answerable only to the Emperor. They check on the behaviour and conduct of local governors, and are normally accompanied by troops for protection. Foreign relations Administrative divisions Originally, Khazerite administrative divisions were made to be so small that no single region would be able to challenge the Imperial Government. However, this resulted in a bureaucratic mess, and in 2329 these were replaced by larger sectors. This has been listed as a direct reason for the rise of individual Bidakhses (sector governors) who became so strong that they were eventually able to secede from the empire. Military The Imperial Khazerite Armed Forces are composed of the Imperial Khazerite Army and the Celestial Fleet, and it is responsible for carrying out military operations throughout intergalactic space, as well as providing internal security within the Empire's own territory. Due to the martial nature of Khazerite culture, the Imperial military plays an important role in Khazerite society. Separate from the Imperial Armed Forces is the Azvar Order, which takes orders directly from the Emperor. The Khazerite Empire is a minor belligerent in the Borg War, where it is allied with the McFluffle Bunny Empire. Surface military The Imperial Khazerite Army is the branch of the Imperial Khazerite Armed Forces responsible for surface-side operations, and includes terrestrial units, atmospheric craft, and a wet-navy. Interstellar military The Celestial Fleet, also known as the Imperial Khazerite Starfleet, is the interstellar branch of the Imperial Khazerite Armed Forces. Economy The economy of the Khazerite Empire is a mixed command economy, with many sectors coming under the centralised control of the Imperial government. Science and technology The Khazerite Empire is a society with highly advanced technology, including Faster-Than-Light drives to allow for quick travel across interstellar space. Transport Intergalactic travel is primarily handled by the Khazerite Empire through warpgates, although the majority Khazerite ships also possess their own FTL drives (warp or hyperspace drive). Major systems may possess multiple warpgates set to several different locations, whilst less important systems may have only one warpgate which must be recalibrated each time ships travel to a different location through it. Depending on how many ships are passing through, the warmup time for a warpgate can take as long as 30 days. Energy Demographics Subject species Subject species of the Khazerite Empire include: * Siltarans Culture Arts and media Slavery Sports Symbols Category:Future Tech Category:Alternative Universe Category:Khazerite Empire